


生贺-2019

by phoenix727



Series: 失语 [7]
Category: Eason Chan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727





	生贺-2019

“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you ~”  
Calvin推着蛋糕，和其他Eason的好友们一起走上红馆的舞台。  
Eason显然被这个大惊喜吓到了，捂着嘴巴一脸惊讶。特别是他看到Calvin和Hilary都在人群中，而Calvin还是一脸笑容。  
“切蛋糕吧，Eason。”  
Eason拿着一把吓人的大长刀，切开了造型独特的蛋糕。  
和朋友们玩闹一会儿后，演唱会还要继续，今天Eason心情特别好，肯定会多encore几首歌。  
“宝贝，我想听你唱斯德哥尔摩情人。”  
下台前，Calvin贴在Eason耳边说了一句悄悄话。  
唱完了单车、天下无双以及永远的结束曲与我常在后，Eason并没有下台。观众齐声尖叫着Encore，一浪高过一浪。Eason与Carl商议了一会儿，斯德哥尔摩情人并没有排练过，幸好经验丰富的乐队可以胜任。  
“今天你们真是赚到啦，我会唱一首以前从来没唱过的歌，是一首新歌，斯德哥尔摩情人，希望你喜欢。”

“我喜欢，我喜欢的不得了。”  
“别，别在这里，万一别人进来。”  
Eason推开了凑上来亲热的Calvin。  
“今天你是寿星，全听你的，宝贝儿。”  
“真的什么都听我的吗？”  
“当然，亲爱的。”  
“你可不能反悔哦。”  
“我那么没有信誉吗？”  
Eason凑在Calvin耳边，奸计得逞般地说道：“那么今晚，我要在上面，洗干净屁股等着我吧。”


End file.
